The invention relates to an adjusting system for a motor vehicle door.
Such an adjusting system comprises a (single-strand or multiple-strand) window winder for adjusting a window of the motor vehicle door, which has at least one (flexible or rigid) force transmitting element extended in the direction of adjustment of the window and which extends along the or each strand of the window winder and is coupled to an adjusting drive. In this connection, it may be, for example, a flexible force transmitting element in the form of a cable or a flexible element of screw-shaped configuration or a rigid force transmitting element in the form of a toothed rack or a spindle. The window winder further comprises a guide area for guiding the window to be adjusted in the direction of adjustment which, for example, may be configured as a guide rail and along which a force transmitting element of the disclosed type may extend. Moreover, the adjusting system comprises a door lock and a lock support for receiving and pre-assembling the door lock—already carried out outside the motor vehicle door.
A combined drive unit for an assembly, for example a window winder and for a door lock, is known from DE 202 18 679 U1, a switching unit being provided for the window winder or the door lock to be selectively impinged upon by the drive force. The activation of the switching unit is carried out by the door actuating lever. When the door handle is actuated, the drive force is conveyed from the switching unit to the door lock. The window winder may only be operated if the door handle remains unactuated. According to an embodiment of this technical teaching, a single-strand cable window winder is provided, the cable loop thereof being connected to a drive which, in turn, is mounted on the housing of the door lock. The separate guide rail of the cable window winder carries cable deflection elements (for example cable pulleys) at the ends and—before the installation of the combined drive system—is flexibly connected to the door lock via the cable loop.